When Humans Attack: The Series
by Autobot-Tiff
Summary: Bumblebee and the human kids are back at it again with their playful antics! Except this time, they’re going after all the Autobots!
1. Humans Attack pt. 1

**Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I don't own anything from TFP. :( Sequel to "The Dead End".**

**When Humans Attack Pt. 1**

Autobot Bumblebee woke up from recharge that Saturday morning feeling completely energized. He was ready to take on another scouting mission, patrol, anything that Optimus Prime would assign him to do that day. But when he left his quarters and approached his leader, he was surprised when Prime had nothing to assign him.

_"You mean there's nothing you want to me do?" _he beeped to his leader.

Optimus sighed at the youngling. "Not right now, Bumblebee. Maybe later on, alright? Right now, our Energon levels are getting low so I need to unload this new supply of Energon cubes Bulkhead just brought back."

_"Oh," _Bee quietly responded. _"Well...do you want me to help you unload the cubes and put them in the storage closet?"_

"Oh it's okay, Bumblebee. I can handle this by myself, but thank you for asking," Prime said, stacking some cubes.

_"Okay then. Um...Optimus? After your done, can we...can we maybe go for a drive around the canyon? We haven't done that in a long time."_

"Perhaps some other time, Bumblebee. I am very busy at the moment." Optimus didn't even look behind him when he responded to Bumblebee. He just resumed his work.

Bumblebee let out a small sigh, drooping his door wings. This was the third time Optimus said that this week. He was really hoping he could spend time with Prime since he knew how stressed he was lately. He thought that a simple drive through the canyon would make Optimus feel better, and maybe he would even enjoy being with his youngling.

He turned around, and walked towards the main hangar. On his way, he passed Smokescreen in the training hall. The second young Autobot was in the middle of a training session by himself. He stopped when he saw Bumblebee standing by the doorway, curiously watching him.

"Hey, Bee. Whatcha need?"

_"Oh, nothing really. I was just...heading out for a drive. Wanna come?"_

"I can't right now, Bee. I have to work on my stealth skills. You know, so I don't screw up when I'm out on the field again. Remember what happened last time?" Bee nodded. "Well I am _not _going to make the same slip up again. But I'd love to go for a drive with you some other time. Just...not right now, okay?"

_"Okay...I understand," _Bee quietly responded.

"Thanks, Bee."

Bumblebee walked to the main hangar, trying to hide the sadness in his optics. _"Hey, Ratchet." _He forced a smile through his optics. _"Anything you want me to do? Scouting mission? Patrol? Polish your favorite wrench?"_

"Not at the moment, Bumblebee. I'm very busy here, if you haven't noticed," he said, not taking his optics from the monitor's keyboard. "But later on, I'd like to do a checkup on your vocal processors." The young scout tried to stifle a groan, but he let it out anyway.

"Don't start, Bumblebee. I know you always hate it when I examine your voice box, but I have to do it. Right now, I actually have something for you to do."

Bumblebee perked up. _"Really? What is it?"_

"I need you to pick up the kids. Last week, Rafael said something about them being able to spend the afternoon here again, so I need you to pick them up from school right now."

Bumblebee nodded and transformed as soon as Ratchet opened the ground bridge. While driving, the youngling was saddened again as he remembered everyone's responses to him that morning. All he wanted to do was spend some time with any of the Autobots, but they were too busy for him, busier than usual. Any chance he asked them if they had some time to spare, they always said they couldn't. _Maybe Raf and the kids will have some time to hang out, _he thought to himself.

When the kids arrived at the base, Bumblebee was so distracted by the events earlier that he didn't realize Miko was talking to him.

"Bumblebee? Bumblebee!"

_"AH! What?" _Bee snapped out of his thoughts.

"Are you okay? I asked you the same thing like two times already. I said, would you rather lose your abilities or lose your memories?"

_"Oh...right. Um...memories. I'd rather lose my memories. I've already lost my ability to transform once, and I am _not _gonna go through that again." _

When Raf translated for his guardian, Miko said, "Oh yeah! I remember when you lost your T-cog thingy and couldn't transform for like a day and a half. Man, that must've been a living nightmare, right?"

_"Ugh, don't remind me."_

"Are you okay, Bee?" Raf asked. "You seem quieter than usual."

_"Nothing's wrong, it's just...everyone seems really busy lately, and no one wants to hang out with me anymore."_

"You mean when everyone's so busy that they don't have time to spend with you?" Miko asked after Raf translated. Bee nodded. "I know that that feels."

_"Yeah...It just seems so boring now in the base. I wish everyone could spend some time with me like it used to be...especially Optimus."_

"You know what, Bee? I think I know a way how to do just that," said Miko with a bright smile.

_"How?"_

"Well first, c'mere. All of you." She motioned for Jack and Raf to come closer. When they were all huddled up, Miko whispered her idea. Immediately, everyone gasped and recoiled from her.

_"WHAT?!"_

"No way!"

"Forget it! I'm not doing _that _again!"

"Aw c'mon!" Miko whined. "Why not? Give me one good reason why we shouldn't do it."

"I can give you a thousand reasons why that's a bad idea," Jack said, crossing his arms.

"Geez, I only asked for one."

"First off, we nearly _died _the last time we did that. And second, we all promised we wouldn't do that again. He told us to never attack him in a childish manner again, and I'm not crossing that line!"

"Yeah!" Raf chimed in. "I don't wanna go through that torture again!"

_"Me neither!" _Bumblebee beeped nervously. _"And I know from experience, okay? It might seem fun at first, but I swear once he puts that battle mask on, game over. He turns into a freakin' _monster _after that!" _

"Pleeeease?" Miko begged. "Just one more time, okay? Tell you what, how 'bout this time...we go after _all _the Autobots?"

"That's even worse!" exclaimed Jack. "And I'll bet you anything Optimus is just gonna turn the whole team against us! No way. I'm out. I want to _live, _okay?"

"C'mon, what's the worst thing that could happen? We're just having a little fun. Bee's right; things really _do _get boring around here. And it's about time we do something about it. And besides, Bee just wants to spend some fun time with Optimus Prime and the Autobots, right?"

Bumblebee sighed to himself. _"I have got to stop saying things like that out loud."_

"Just one more time?" Miko asked sweetly. "And I promise, we'll never, ever do it again. I won't make us do it again, I swear."

Jack pointed at her. "Swear on your own life?"

"I swear on my life and on my precious guitar!" said Miko.

"Alright then. I'm in for one last round. What about you, Raf?"

Rafael thought about it for a moment, and then sighed. "Oh alright. Just hurry up before I change my mind."

"It's three against one. Looks like you gotta participate too, Bee." Miko pointed at the yellow bot.

Bee buzzed angrily. _"Aw scrap...fine! I'll do it. Let's just get this over with."_

**One hour later...**

The kids and Bumblebee stealthily snuck to the training hall, where Smokescreen was still doing his training excercise. They already planned their first sneak attack on the young Wrecker, and couldn't wait to put their plan in to action. They waited until Smokescreen had his back turned and then...

"Attack!"

Smokescreen didn't even have time to turn around because he was already shoved face first to the ground. He tried getting up, but he felt someone sit on his back. He turned around, and saw Bumblebee there with a mischievous smile through his optics.

"What the—?! Bee, get off me! You're crushing my door wings!" He squirmed underneath Bumblebee, but his shoulders were pinned down.

_"Alright guys, let him have it!"_

"What?" Not even a few seconds later, Smokescreen jolted as he felt tiny fingers wiggle up and down his sides. He tended up before suddenly laughing out in surprise.

"AH! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! S-Stop! Wha-ha-ha-hat are you guys doing?!"

"Long story short: we were all bored, and Bee said he wanted to spend more time with you guys since you were all busy, and that's exactly what we're doing!" said Miko, scratching harder at his armor.

"Wha-ha-ha-ha-hat?!" Smokescreen turned around again to look at Bumblebee. "Y-You mean you're in thi-hi-hi-hi-his with them?!"

_"Yup. But you have to admit, this is fun, right?"_

"No-ho-ho-ho-ho! No it's no-ho-hot!"

_"Well, too bad. Like Miko said, I wanted to spend time with you earlier but you didn't want to. And now, I got my wish!"_

"I only ha-ha-ha-ha I only said that because I was ha-ha-ha-ha-ha busy at tha-ha-hat time!" Smokescreen managed to say through his laughs. He jolted and laughed even harder when he felt Bee's digits dig underneath his arms.

"AHA! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STOP IT! STA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! HA-HA-HA-HA! I'M SERIOUS, STO-HO-HO-HOP!"

Instinctively, Smokescreen started to shift violently underneath Bee. Somehow, he managed to throw Bumblebee and the kids off of him, and curled inward as he still felt the ticklish shivers through his circuitry.

The others let him catch his breath before Bumblebee held him down by his shoulders again. This time, he pinned him on his back, and Smokescreen struggled to break free.

"Bee! I swear, if you don't get off of me right now, I will personally run you over in my vehicle mode!" He braced his hands against Bumblebee's chest and tried to push him away, but he couldn't because the mischievous scout slipped his fingers under his arms again. Right away, Smokescreen pressed his arms against his sides, and tried to hold in his growing giggles.

_"Not so fast, Smokey," _Bee clicked playfully. _"If you make one wrong move, then you're really going to get it!" _To emphasize his point, he moved his fingers rapidly under Smokescreen's trapped arms.

Smokescreen squealed and pressed his arms tighter against himself. "AAAAAH! Okay, okay!! I get it!! Just stop, plea-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hease!!"

He jolted again with a loud laugh when many pairs of small fingers tickled across his stomach plating. He opened his tear blurred optics to see the three kids on his belly, tickling him there with big smiles on their faces. It felt worse when Bee joined in, tickling under his arm joints.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! AW C'MO-HO-HO-HO-HON! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! I CAN'T TA-HA-HA-HA-HAKE IT ANYMO-HO-HO-HORE!"

Poor Smokescreen couldn't move around much because Bumblebee was holding him down securely. And now, he was starting to become limp from laughing so hard, letting a couple tears slide down his face plate.

Seeing that Smokescreen laughed himself to tears, Bumblebee clicked to Raf that they should stop.

"Bee says we should stop now," Raf said to Miko and Jack. The two young teens nodded and slid off the Autobot's stomach, making his flinch and giggle. Bumblebee tried to free his hands that were still trapped under Smokescreen's arms, but the second he moved his hands, Smokescreen burst out laughing again.

"AH! Bee, stop i-hi-hi-hi-hi-hit!"

_"Ow! Smokey, you're crushing my hands!" _Bumblebee tried wriggling his hands free, but that just tickled Smokescreen even more.

"Well sto-ho-ho-hop moving your ha-ha-ha-hands! T-That tickles!"

_"Well you should stop pressing your arms tightly! That hurts!"_

"I-I ca-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-han't!"

Bumblebee rolled his optics. With one swift move, he yanked his hands free from Smokescreen's underarm joints.

"Ow...you could have at least been a little more gentle," Smokescreen said after he caught his breath.

_"Yeah, but I didn't."_

Miko clapped her hands. "That was hilarious! Who woulda thought that this new, tough Autobot would be so ticklish!"

Smokescreen blushed a little before he narrowed his optics threateningly at Bumblebee. "You are so dead when I get my servos in you!"

_"Yeah right. What are you gonna do? Murder me with that look?"_

Smokescreen lunged at the young scout, but he quickly ducked out of the way. Bee grabbed the three kids and bolted out of the training hall.

_"That was close! Maybe I shouldn't say things like that to the victim or else _I'm _going to be the victim!"_

"So who are we going after next?" Raf asked.

Miko grinned. "Let's do Ratchet. We've only heard him laugh once, and I wanna see him do it again!"

"Ratchet _laughing?_" said Jack with a light scoff. "Sounds like a pipe dream to me."

"Well, the reaction could be really funny. What do you think, Bee?" Raf asked his guardian.

_"Ratchet? I don't know...I don't think I want to get close to find out."_

"Just this once, Bee? We'll even back you up."

_"Alright. Let's do this."_

**_*_**

Smokescreen sighed to himself as he sat down on the floor of the training hall. "I can't believe Bee and the kids actually had the nerve to come at me like that. I swear, once I get my servos on those kids I'll give them something to _really _laugh about! Especially Bumblebee! But if I'm gonna get them back, I'll need some backup..."

**To be continued...**


	2. Human attack pt. 2

**When Humans Attack Pt. 2**

Bumblebee cautiously peered by the doorway, spying Ratchet at the monitors. The Autobot medic was deep in concentration as he typed on the keyboard, and occasionally glanced upwards at the glowing green screen. He felt a little nervous about attacking Ratchet because he wasn't sure how he would react, but he was still determined. He glanced down at Raf, Miko, and Jack, who all gave him a thumbs up and encouraging smiles. He nodded and got down low on his knees.

Slowly and carefully, he crept towards Ratchet, who didn't even notice him. When he got close enough, he reached out his hands and jabbed his sides. Instantly, Ratchet flinched with a startled yelp. He spun around to see Bumblebee smiling innocently through his electric-blue optics.

"Primus! Bumblebee, what did you do?! Don't ever startle me like that!"

Bumblebee let out a clicking giggle. _"I had no idea you were physically sensitive, Ratchet."_

"No I'm not," he stated quickly. "Now go away. I have lots of files to go through here."

Bee turned around and winked at the kids, who winked back in response. When Ratchet wasn't looking, the young mech once again prodded him in his side. Ratchet yelped again, and shot Bumblebee a glare.

"Will you stop doing that?!"

Bumblebee rubbed his left side, and innocently said, _"You felt that, too?"_

"Oh, don't play dumb! I know that was you!"

_"I wasn't doing anything!"_

Ratchet scoffed and rolled his optics. He faced the monitors again, and continued typing. "You know for a bot of your age, you still act like a sparkling sometimes. Why do always have to annoy me with your childish antics at the exact moment that I am doing important work?"

Bumblebee was taken back by his response. _"Because you guys never want to spend time with me anymore. You always have time for everything else except me. And maybe I just want to, you know, lift your spirits since you seem pretty stressed and tired lately."_

Ratchet stopped typing and sighed. "Bumblebee, you and I both know that you are more than just another Autobot on this team. And of course I would like to spend time with you, but I have my work here for Optimus. Priority comes first."

Bumblebee shook his helm. Then he knelt down and motioned for the kids to come. When they did, he lifted them up in his palm and carefully placed them on Ratchet's shoulder. He nodded at them, and then they started to lightly tickle his neck, their small fingers softly gliding across the surface.

Ratchet twitched and tensed up, trying to fight the sudden, strange urge to laugh. He glared at Bumblebee again with an awkward half smile-half frown.

"Y-You put the kids on t-top of m-me, did you?!"

Bumblebee tried to hold back his grin. _"I dunno...maybe. They can be real slippery and wind up in places they're not supposed to be if you don't keep an optic on them."_

"We'll get them o-off!"

_"Why don't _you _get them off yourself?"_

"B-Because I do not want to a-accidentally h-hurt them!"

_"Well I don't want to accidentally hurt them either."_

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet scolded. "G-Get the human children o-off of me right n-now, or else!"

_"Or else what?"_

"Or else I'll make s-sure your next checkup w-will be extremely unpleasant a-and painful!"

Bumblebee shivered at that thought. _"Alright. I'll get them off." _He stood behind Ratchet, but then winked at the kids again whispering, _"Keep going. This is hilarious."_

"I heard that!" Ratchet barked.

As the kids continued to tickle the medic on his neck, Bumblebee was trying to make him laugh by lightly tickling his sides. Ratchet flinched with every soft stroke, and tried pushing Bumblebee's hands away. He swatted several times at Bee's hands, but that did nothing to repeal the playful youngling.

_"C'mon Ratchet, just let it out. We all know you want to laugh," _Bumblebee said teasingly.

"Yeah! C'mon, spoilsport!" said Miko. "We've never heard you laugh before!"

Ratchet muttered something in Cybertronian that sounded an awful lot like cuss words.

"Woah! What did he just say?" asked Miko.

"I don't know. Bee, what did Ratchet say?" Raf asked.

_"Umm...I-I'd rather not tell you," _he stammered. _"But let's just say that it means a bad word in Cybertronian and in Earth language."_

Bumblebee kept jabbing at Ratchet's sides, laughing every time he flinched and yelped. He even reached further to tickle him on his stomach. This time, Ratchet actually jolted with a loud laugh. Right away, he covered his mouth with his hands to hide the embarrassed look on his face.

"Ratchet actually laughed _again? _All right! Bee, you did it!" Miko cheered.

Bumblebee nodded and took the kids off Ratchet's shoulder. He suddenly had an idea. He bleeped to Raf to let them know to step back. Then he tripped the medic, who landed on the hard floor on his back. Bee held him down by his shoulders just like he did with Smokescreen.

With the medic secured, he motioned for the kids to climb on top of Ratchet. Knowing what he meant by that, they all raced towards Ratchet and climbed on top of his stomach. They started tickling him there, and even though he tried his hardest to keep it in, Ratchet burst out laughing within three seconds.

"...BA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STOP! STOP THIS AHA-HA-HA-HA-HAT ONCE!" He tried to sound angry, but couldn't with all his laughing.

_"No way! This is too much fun!"_

The three young teens were having a blast tickling Ratchet, laughing at the funny sounds he was making whenever they stroked over an extra sensitive spot. Bumblebee felt like he was missing out, too so he joined in by tickling the sides of his neck.

Ratchet, on the other hand, knew he shouldn't be squirming around so much because he didn't want to accidentally hurt their small human friends. But then again, that was nearly impossible because he was nearly being tortured by three playful children and Bumblebee.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA! I'M SERIOUS, STO-HO-HO-HOP! GET OFF OF ME R-RIGHT NA-HA-HA-HA-HOW!"

The kids almost fell off of Ratchet because he was squirming around so much, but luckily Bumblebee caught them just in time. _"Looks like I better take it from here." _He positioned himself on Ratchet's other side, right where his pedes where. When he tried to tickle his pedes, he laughed as Ratchet kept trying to kick him with his legs.

_"Ow, Ratchet! Stop trying to kick me in the face!" _Bee said, barely dodging his legs.

"AH! W-WELL YOU STOP TRYING TO HA-HA-HA-HA T-TORTURE ME! HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAA!"

Bumblebee kept teasing the underside of his pedes by softly stroking the surface while avoiding his wildly kicking legs at the same time. This was so much fun for the young scout because he never knew Ratchet was secretly ticklish. Miko was silently recording the adorable scene on her pink cell phone.

"This is something I don't ever want to forget," she whispered to Jack and Raf.

When Bee finally decided to stop, Ratchet was a painting mess on the floor, wiping a couple Energon tears from his optics.

"You...you are a cruel...evil little mech!" Ratchet managed to say through gasps. "What in the name of Cybertron was _that _for?!"

Bumblebee shrugged. _"Just having some fun, you know? Laughing is actually good for you, Ratchet. You need to laugh more often."_

"Yes, yes...but what was that, exactly?"

_"I tickled you, you spoilsport. It's a human thing, look it up."_

"Well...whatever that was, I'll make sure you regret this right after! Wait until I get my servos on you!"

_"I know how much you would want to get me back, but you can't. You wanna know why? Because like you said, you still have a ton of work to do and 'priority comes first', right Ratchet?" _Bumblebee said in a smart aleck tone.

Ratchet was aggravated that the young mech would imitate him and use his own words against him like that. Before Ratchet could say anything else, Bumblebee grabbed the kids and rushed out of the main hangar. Just as soon as he waled out of the room, Optimus came into the main hangar. He was stunned to see Ratchet sprawled out on the floor.

"Ratchet?" he asked in a confused tone. "Should I ask why you are laying on the floor like that?"

Ratchet sighed. "I wouldn't."

**To be continued...**


	3. Humans attack pt 3

**P. S., the silly joke Bee says in here used to be the exact same thing I would say to my cousins before I "attacked" them in the car on our annual road trip. XD**

**When Humans Attack Pt. 3**

"That was totally hilarious, Bumblebee!" Miko laughed. They were all talking about how Bee actually had the guts to tickle Ratchet to tears.

Bumblebee beeped in agreement. He never had this much fun with any of the Autobots before, and he liked it.

"I can't believe you actually recorded it," Jack told her.

"It was really funny to see Ratchet like that," she said. "Maybe I should show Bulkhead this video later on." Suddenly she gasped and laughed. "Ooh-hoo-hoo! That's perfect!"

"What is?" Jack asked her.

"Bulkhead! Bee, let's go after Bulkhead next! I've always wondered, is he ticklish like you guys? I would definitely want to see him on the floor laughing! Can we go after Bulkhead next? Can we, can we?"

"We have to find him first," Raf translated for Bumblebee. "Where is he, Bee?" His Autobot friend clicked and beeped a response that Jack and Miko did not understand. "He said he saw Bulkhead bear the Energon storage closet earlier, when he was helping Optimus unload some cubes."

"Alright, let's go," said Miko.

Bumblebee nodded and continued walking, carrying Miko and Jack in his arms while Raf sat on his shoulder. Luckily, Bulkhead was still in front of the storage closet, unloading another stack of cubes.

"Hey Bulk!" Miko called out.

"Hey guys," he said, placing a cube on the floor. "What are you kids up to? By the way, did you all hear Ratchet laughing his helm off? Did you guys have anything to do with that?" Jack, Miko, Raf, and Bumblebee all exchanged glances and mischievously smiled at each other.

"Well...we might've had _something _to do with that," Miko said slyly. "We just told him a super hilarious joke, and then he started laughing like crazy. Right, guys?" The others mumbled and nodded in agreement.

"Really?" Bulkhead cocked his helm. "Huh. Ratchet actually _laughing? _Wish I could've seen that."

When he continued to resume unloading the cubes, Raf whisper translated, "When are we gonna get Bulkhead?"

"I...I don't know," Miko whispered back. I didn't think we'd get this far."

_"Let me handle this," _Bumblebee said. _"I'll take it from here, and then you guys come in for the kill." _He placed the kids down, and walked up the Wrecker. _"Hey, Bulkhead? Remember when you said you wanted to so some lobbing with me? What happened to that?"_

"Oh, right. Sorry about that, Bee. But you slept in this again this morning, and I haven't seen you all day. I thought you didn't want to play lob ball anymore."

_"Well now I do, but you're busy stacking cubes in the storage closet."_

"Sorry. But I promise as soon as I'm done, we can do something lobbing, okay?"

Bumblebee smirked to himself behind his mouth plate. _Or not. _Suddenly, he jumped on his shoulders and pushed him to the floor. Surprised, Bulkhead fell to his knees. He was about to get up when Bumblebee grabbed his ankles and started dragging him across the floor.

"What the—? Bee, what in the name of Primus are you doing?!"

_"Isn't it obvious?"_

"Actually, no. Why are you dragging me across the floor?"

_"So no one will be able to hear you when you start begging and screaming for mercy." _Bee let out a clicking chuckle. _"Ooh, this is gonna be good."_

"Uhh...Bumblebee? What are you doing?" Bulkhead nervously asked.

_"You'll see," _Bee responded in a sing-song tone.

The kids followed Bumblebee and Bulkhead into the empty training hall. Just like he did with Smokescreen, Bee sat on top of the Wrecker's back, pinning him down. He felt Bulkhead shift uncomfortably underneath him.

"Uh, Bee? Can you get off of me?"

_"In a minute. This shouldn't take long. Well, it all depends how long you want to resist. But let's be real here, absolutely no one can resist through this."_

"What? What are talking about?"

Bumblebee shushed him. _"You know what a squid is, right?"_

Bulkhead raised an optic ridge. "Um...yeah? It's that little ocean creature with all the tentacles. But what does that have to do with anything here?"

_"It's relevant to the question I'm about to ask you. How do you make a squid laugh?"_

Bulkhead was very confused, but that's just where Bumblebee wanted him to be so he could make the next move. "I...I don't know. How _do _you make a squid laugh?"

Bee smirked behind his mouth plate. _"With ten-tickles!" _And with that said, the youngling buried his fingers in Bulkhead's underarm joints and started tickling him there. Bulkhead immediately started laughing and squirming uncontrollably.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! B-BUMBLEBEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! S-STOP DOING THA-HA-HA-HA-HAT!"

_"Alright guys, get 'im!"_

Before Bulkhead knew it, he felt tiny pairs of fingers move rapidly up and down his sides. He opened his optics and saw Miko, Jack, and Raf tickling his sides. Their small fingers were able to slip through the gaps in his armor, brushing over the wires underneath which made him laugh even more.

"AAAAAHH! NONONONO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! STAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! T-THAT TICKLES SO-HO-HO-HO-HO MUCH!"

"Aw c'mon, Bulk! I thought you were stronger than that!" Miko said, giggling. She laughed at her guardian's reaction when Bumblebee started jabbing his index digits on both his sides. Every time he poked his sides, Bulkhead would jerk violently with a loud laugh.

"AH! BEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! S-STOP DOI-HI-HI-HI-HING THAT! AH! SERIOUSLY, STOP THA—AH! C-CUT I-HI-HI-HIT OUT! AH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA! GUYS, STOP IT! AH! I-I CAN'T TA-HA-HA-HA-HAKE IT ANY—AH! ANYMORE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

It wasn't long until Bulkhead laughed himself to tears that the kids and Bumblebee decided to stop. As soon as they all got off of him, the poor Wrecker laid on the floor, breathing heavily and giggling a little.

"Are you...are you guys crazy? You almost made me go offline from laughing so hard!"

"Oh, don't pretend like you didn't enjoy it," Miko teased a little.

"Okay, I'll admit, that _was _kinda fun." Bulkhead suddenly narrowed his optics at Bumblebee. "But it'll be even more fun when I get you back!" Bumblebee's optics widened. He reached out to grab him, but Bee quickly moved out of the way and ran off, with the kids right behind him.

Bulkhead chuckled. "You were smart to run, Bee. But just you wait...when the time comes, I'll make sure we'll play some lob ball with each other. Except this time, we're going to play an even more _special version _of the game. And you'll be the victim."

**To be continued...**


	4. Humans attack pt 4

**When Humans Attack Pt. 4**

"I don't know," Jack said hesitantly. "She might not like it at all."

"C'mon, dude!" Miko insisted. "She's right there! And who knows, maybe she'll actually have fun. She looks like she would have a nice laugh." Bumblebee and the kids were spying on Arcee, who was looking over a few data pads in her room. She left the door to her room partially open, and they were all peering at her through the small gap.

_"I agree with Miko," _said Bumblebee. _"I've always wanted to hear Arcee laugh. She's been real upset lately over her close friend, Cliffjumper. I hate to see her so sad."_

"We all attacked our guardians," said Raf. "It's not like she's gonna get mad at you and hunt you down...will she?"

"No she won't," Miko assured. "C'mon, Jack. It's just one time."

"Well...alright. Let's just do it before she decides to hunt me down."

"But we'll need a plan first," said Raf. "Or some kind of distraction to get her guard down."

_"I got this," _Bumblebee beeped confidently, taking a few steps back. Then he charged towards the doorway and threw himself at the door, banging it open.

Arcee was so startled by the sudden noise that she dropped the data pad she was holding. When she turned around, she saw Bumblebee face down on the floor, wincing from the impact.

"Bee? Was that you?" Bumblebee weakly nodded. "Primus, you almost gave me a spark attack! Why did you do that?"

_"I just wanted to stop by and say hi. I didn't know your door was open, so I kinda just...threw myself in."_

Arcee rolled her optics. "Well you're lucky you didn't break down my door. What do you want?"

_"...Can you help me up?"_

"Fine."

Outside the now propped open door, Miko whispered, "What kind of distraction was _that?! _You call _that _a distraction?"

Rafael softly giggled. "Bee does has his own way of creating distractions...even if it means dive-bombing through a door."

"Some distraction," Miko muttered.

On the floor, Bumblebee noticed that the data pad Arcee dropped was actually a picture of her and Cliffjumper together.

_"You miss him, don't you?"_

"What?" Arcee asked innocently. She quickly grabbed the picture and put it away.

_"Cliffjumper. You were thinking about him right now, weren't you?"_

"What does it matter, Bee? It's none of your business," she snapped.

_"I was only asking. Sorry if I upset you."_

Now Arcee felt bad. She didn't mean to snap at Bumblebee. "Sorry, Bee. I guess I was just a little upset. I shouldn't take this out on you or the others. It wasn't your fault anyways..."

Bumblebee could see how sad Arcee felt, and he wanted to make her feel better. He then remembered what he came there for. He had the perfect excuse to cheer her up, and he wasn't going to waste any more time. _"Hey, Arcee?"_

"Yeah?"

_"I know what would make you feel better."_

"What?"

_"This!"_

Outside, the kids all perked up when they suddenly heard sounds of rustling and clanging. They peered into Arcee's room again to see her on the floor, trying to push Bumblebee off of her. The scout was leaning over her, trying to pin her arms down while she was struggling to push his hands away.

"Bee! Bee, stop it!" she cried out. "What are you doing?"

_"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to make you laugh, Arcee! Or at least, I want to try and make you laugh."_

Arcee's optics widened, and she squirmed more violently. "Don't even think about it, Bee," she said in a threatening tone. "I'm not in the mood to play your childish games."

_"But I am." _Bumblebee started gently pressing his fingers around her stomach and sides. _"Where's your tickle spot, Arcee?"_

She swatted at Bee's hands. "I don't have a tickle spot, Bee. Not get off me!"

_"Oh c'mon, everyone has a tickle spot, 'Cee." _He then lightly stroked his fingers across her abdomen, slowly at first but then moved faster. He smiled as he saw Arcee tensed up, her body shaking with silent laughter. _"Ooh, am I getting close?"_

"Sh-Shut u-hu-hup, Bee!" Arcee tried to hold back her laughs. She never saw this playful side of Bumblebee before, and for some reason she actually didn't mind this at all. She realized right there how upset she was over Cliffjumper, and she realized that Bee was just trying to make her feel better. "S-Stop i-hi-hi-hi-hit!"

_"I would, but I think you a little more help." _Then he called the kids over. _"Hey, I got her! Get over here, quick!"_

Miko, Raf, and Jack all raced to the blue Autobot. They started tickling her on her sides just like they did with Bulkhead. They were all surprised at how much harder she laughed with their light touch.

"Wow," said Jack. "I never knew you were so sensitive, Arcee."

"I'm—ha-ha-ha-ha—not! Bee's just m-making me-hee-hee-hee laugh!"

"Liar!" Miko exclaimed. "It's 'cause you're ticklish! I knew it!"

"N-No I'm no-ho-ho-hot!"

_"She's lying! Make sure you all get her good!"_ Bumblebee then switched to tickling her arm joints. This time, Arcee thrashed around more and laughed harder even though she was trying her best to hold it in.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! BUMBLEBEE, STO-HO-HO-HOP! ALL OF YOU, S-STOP PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE!"

"No way, Arcee! This is too much fun, even for me!" Jack exclaimed.

"Now you're talking, dude!" said Miko. "Everyone, Attack the Autobot!"

The kids all climbed on Arcee and started tickling her stomach while Bumblebee kept tickling her arm joints. Arcee couldn't move around much because Bee was holding her down. She did try not to thrash so violently so she wouldn't accidentally hurt the kids, but that was becoming harder and harder to do so as Bee kept going with the tickle torture.

"BUMBLE—HA-HA-HA—BUMBLEBEE...STAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! I'M HA-HA-HA SERIOUS, STOP!"

_"Not until you admit that you were ticklish this whole time, Arcee! There's no need to hide it anymore. The secret's out."_

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! T-THEN WHY DO YOU HA-HA-HA-HA WANT ME-HEE-HEE-HEE TO ADMIT I-HI-HI-HIT?!"

Bumblebee grinned through his optics. _"Just because. Say it, Arcee or else we'll keep tickling you explode or until you go offline from laughter...whichever comes first!"_

"Yeah!" said Miko. "Whatever...whatever the heck Bee said!"

"OKAY, OKA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAY! I ADMIT IT! I HA-HA-HA-HA I AM TICKLISH! SO-HO-HO-HO FRAGGING TICKLISH! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! YOU HA-HA-HA-HA-HAPPY NOW?!"

_"Now I am. Alright guys, you can stop now." _When they all stopped tickling her, Arcee couldn't even stand up. Bee helped her sit up while she wiped a couple tears from her optics. _"Feeling better?"_

She nodded. "A little. Much better, actually. Thanks...for that." She smiled at Jack. "I actually needed that, believe it or not."

Jack smiled back at his guardian. "Always happy to help, Arcee."

She turned her gaze back at the youngling. "And you...you were a maniac! Are you kidding me?! Nearly making me laugh to death?!"

Bumblebee shrugged. _"Hey, at least you enjoyed it, right? You deserve to laugh more often."_

"True. But not at much as you need to laugh!" Arcee made a move to pounce on Bee but, just like precious attmepts with the other Autobots, he ducked out of the way and ran out of her room.

_"Nope! Not today, Arcee! You have to be quicker than than to catch me!" _Bumblebee called out as he dashed out the door.

Arcee laughed to herself. "You can run, Bee, but I'll get you back. You won't always have Optimus around to protect you. And when that day comes, I suggest you watch your back."

**To be continued...**


	5. Humans attack pt. 5

**When Humans Attack Pt. 5**

Jack, Miko, and Raf quickly caught up to Bumblebee as he raced down the hallway. Then he stopped by a corner and leaned down to the kids' eye level.

_"Man, this is so much fun! Why didn't we think of doing this sooner?"_

"Maybe because you were always so paranoid that Optimus Prime and the Autobots would get revenge on us for doing that," Raf replied.

_"Well yeah...but what are the odds of that happening, right?"_

"Hey, listen," said Miko. "I hear Wheeljack working on his ship again." An evil smirk spread across her face. "Whaddya say we...pay him a visit?" Jack, Raf, and Bee quickly caught on and smiled back.

_"I say we stop talking and start attacking."_

In the spare lab room next to Ratchet's lab, Wheeljack was working on repairing his spaceship. It took up so much damage from his last visit that he had to replace and reconstruct some new parts. Little did he know that a certain yellow youngling and his human friends were on their way with an unexpected surprise waiting for him.

The four young teens heard Wheeljack working on his ship from outside, and they were all debating on how to sneak up to him.

_"We can't just try to run in there and scare him," _said Bumblebee. _"He has optics in the back of his helm."_

"Well then how do we attack him?" Raf asked.

Bumblebee thought for a moment before saying, _"Don't worry. Just leave it to me. I have a plan."_

He causally approached Wheeljack, and waved at him. _"Hey, Wheeljack. What are you working on?"_

"Oh, hey, Bumblebee," the inventor said without turning around. "I was just working on my ship, see?" He gustured to his dented beat up spaceship.

_"Oh, I see. Well maybe after you're done with your ship you can...um, check the ceiling panels." _Bumblebee quickly pointed upwards.

Wheeljack titled his helm back and stared at the ceiling. "Check the ceiling panels? What's wrong with them?"

Bee tried to quickly come up with a response so he wouldn't be suspicious. _"Uhh, I think one of them is loose. Yeah. Earlier today, one of them came off and hit me on the helm in the hallway. Maybe you should take a look at them."_

"That's strange," said Wheeljack. "They don't seem like they're loose to me."

_"W-Well they are," _Bee said quickly. _"Just look harder. You'll see it."_

As Wheeljack kept staring at the ceiling, Bumblebee smirked to himself. _Perfect, _he thought. _I got him right where I want him. _Suddenly, Bumblebee caught Wheeljack off guard when he jumped on top of him, tackling him to the ground.

"AH! Bee, what are you doing?! What was that _that _for?!"

_"Uh...it was gravity?" _

"Well can you please get off of me? I still need to work on my ship. I have a lot of work to catch up on."

_"I would, buuut...I can't."_

Wheeljack squirmed underneath him. "What do you mean you can't?"

_"I just can't. Not after I do...this!" _Bumblebee suddenly attacked Wheeljack; he started wiggling his fingers all over his stomach, but to his surprise, he didn't laugh. _"Huh?" _he beeped in surprise. He kept tickling him on his stomach, but Wheeljack still didn't laugh.

"Bumblebee, what are you trying to do?" he asked the youngling in confusion.

_"Well...I'm trying to tickle you, but you don't seem to be ticklish here."_

The inventor rolled his optics at him. "Well good luck with that. I'm not as sensitive as younglings like you. I can't believe you still play these childish games up to this age."

_"But it's fun. How come your not laughing? I thought—unless..." _Bee suddenly moved his hands upwards to his arm joints, and that's when he finally got a satisfied reaction. Wheeljack tensed up and pressed his arms against his sides. _"How come you're so tense all of a sudden, Wheeljack?"_

"I'm...I'm n-not," he stammered. "C-Can you please r-remove your hands f-from there?"

_"Why?" _Bumblebee beeped innocently.

"B-Because I said so!"

_"Mmm...nah."_

"Bumblebee I swear, s-stop this ridiculousness right n-now!"

_"Or else what?"_

"Or else I'll g-get you back f-for this!"

Bee scoffed. _"Yeah right. How? In case you haven't noticed, I have the upper hand here."_

"Oh yeah? H-How about now?!" Wheeljack attempted to tickle the youngling back, but Bumblebee pushed his hands away.

_"AH! N-No, no, Wheeljack! Stop!"_

"Aw, what's the matter, Bee? Too ticklish yourself?" he teased with a smile.

_"N-No I'm not!"_

Somehow, Bumblebee managed to overpower Wheeljack and pinned him down to the floor on his back. _"Gotcha!"_

"Congrats. Now let me up."

_"Alright." _Bee slowly sat up and made Wheeljack think he was actually going to get off of him. But before he could lift himself up, he quickly muttered, _"TicklishWheeljacksayswhat?"_

"What?"

_"HA!" _Bumblebee pounced on him and slipped his hands back under his arms, and wiggled his fingers rapidly. Wheeljack tried his best to hold it in to keep his word, but within a few seconds, he was a laughing thrashing mess on the floor.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA! STOP IT! BEE, STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP!"

_"I knew it!" _Bumblebee laughed. _"He _is _ticklish! What did I tell you, everyone has a tickle spot!" _He motioned for the kids to come, and they all did. Miko whipped out her cell phone and took a picture.

"I wanna remember this moment, too. And maybe even show Bulkhead later."

Out of curiosity, Miko climbed on his shoulder and started softly stroking the side of Wheeljack's neck. To her amusement, he twitched and laughed even harder.

"Wow. Looks like he's got another tickle spot, Bee."

She kept teasing his neck, from softly stroking the surface to moving her fingers all over. Either way, it still made Wheeljack harder and harder. Pretty soon, Jack and Raf joined in and now the Autobot inventor had three kids tickling him on both sides of his sensitive neck. It was too much for him to handle.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! M-MIKO, STOP PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE!"

"Are you kidding? This is hilarious!" The young teen girl laughed. "No way I'm stopping now!"

Wheeljack had to fight the urge to scrunch up his shoulders for protection since he did not want to unintentionally hurt the girl. But that didn't seem like an issue because Bumblebee kept him distracted by continuing to tickle under his arms. Wheeljack now has his arms glued to his sides, his face now blushing from laughing so hard.

"BEE, I'M SERIOUS! STAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! STOP T-THIS AHA-HA-HA-HA-AT ONCE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

_"I'm sorry, what was that? I can't hear you over your loud laughing."_

"AHA! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA! BUMBLEBEE, STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP! I CAN'T TA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAKE THIS ANYMO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HORE! JUST STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HIT!"

Wheeljack felt like he was going to pass out from laughing so hard. He literally couldn't take it anymore, letting a couple tears slide down his cheek plates. Bumblebee right away noticed, and told the kids to stop. He helped them off Wheeljack's shoulders, and slowly got off of him. They all couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Wheeljack laying tiredly on the floor, curled inward while breathing heavily.

_"Are you okay now, Wheeljack?" _Bumblebee said, helping him up.

"I'm...fine. Thanks. But...c'mere you little troublemaker!" Wheeljack tried to grab Bumblebee, but he moved out of the way. He watched as the youngling hurried out of the lab with the human children right behind him. Wheeljack was too tired to run after him so he let him go. Then he resumed back to working on his ship.

"Oh, just you wait, Bumblebee," he said out loud to himself. "One day I'm gonna make you regret doing that."

**To be continued...**


	6. Humans attack pt 6

**When Humans Attack Pt. 6**

_"Okay," _Bee whispered. _"He's our last target. I'll knock him off his peds first, and then you guys come in for the grand finale when I give the signal, got it?"_

Rafael nodded, and then explained Bumblebee's plan again to Miko and Jack.

Miko rubbed her hands together in excitement. "Ooh, this is gonna be good! I can't believe we're gonna go after Optimus Prime...again!"

"Yeah. Let's just hope he doesn't see it coming," said Jack.

The three young teens all waited at the end of the hallway, watching Bumblebee walk into the main hangar. As he walked away, Miko pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" asked Raf.

"Jack's mom," she answered.

"My mom? Why are you calling her?"

"So just in case something goes wrong in there, we'll have a getaway ride the moment Optimus goes berserk and tries to whip out butts."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You know he wouldn't do that.

"Hey, I know what I'm doing. You'll both thank me later the minute you see the car pull up to save us from our doom."

Optimus Prime had just come back from patrol, and was checking the monitors to see if there were any messages left for him from Agent Fowler. He noticed from the corner of his optic that Bumblebee was approaching him.

"Bumblebee? What brings you here?"

_"Oh, nothing really. I was just hanging out with Raf, Miko, and Jack."_

"I know. It seems like you all had quite the adventure playing around the base and with everyone else."

Bee suddenly grew afraid that Optimus knew about what they did earlier. _"Oh, that. W-Well were just, uh...messing around, that's all. Nothing more." _He tried to hide the nervousness in his optics. He tried to look away from the suspicious look Optimus gave him. Then he tried to change the subject quickly. _"Hey, Optimus? Did you know that um...that the...the floor has a nice pattern to it?"_

"The floor?" Prime repeated.

_"Y-Yeah. I just noticed it this morning. Take a look."_

Optimus still seemed confused and suspicious at the same time, but he ended up looking down at the floor. "What pattern, Bumblebee? I do not see anything."

_"It's right beside the Autobot insignia. Trust me. You'll know it when you see it."_

Optimus shifted his gaze to look next to the Autobot insignia like he said. He stared intensely at the floor, but couldn't find anything. He wondered, could this be some kind of trick? Then he remembered what the other Autobots told him about what happened earlier, and he realized this could be one of Bumblebee's tricks to catch him off guard. But before he could even think to move, he felt the youngling jump on his back, pushing him to the ground.

Bumblebee knew how strong Optimus was so taking him down wasn't going to be easy. He right away started tickling him because he knew where his weak points were. Bee reached lower until his fingers moved across Optimus' stomach plating.

Prime could feel his knee joints trembling underneath him, but he absolutely refused to laugh. But that was nearly impossible, especially when Bumblebee now used both of his hands to lightly tickle him on his stomach.

"Bumblebee...s-stop doing that. Stop it r-right n-now!"

Bee emitted high-pitched clicking sounds, which indicated that he was giggling. _"But I'm having so much fun. And by the looks of it, you are too! Besides, I haven't even heard you laugh yet."_

"Bumblebee, I'm serious. S-Stop this a-at once! I mean it!"

_"Alright, alright. I'll stop." _Bee slowed his fingers to a stop.

When the tingle died down, Optimus sighed in relief. He was about to get up when Bumblebee pushed and pinned him to the ground again face first. _"Gotcha!" _he said, and now used all of his fingers to vigorously tickle his belly. His fingers moved rapidly all over Prime's sensitive stomach armor, even trying to reach upwards to his arm joints.

Optimus tried his absolute hardest to hold it in, but it just caught him by surprise and he burst out laughing after three seconds.

"...AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! B-BUMBLEBEE! STOP THIS AHA-HA-HA-HA-HAT ONCE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

_"Yes! I got him!" _With Prime now completely vulnerable, Bumblebee gave the green light signal to the kids. _"Ca-caw! Ca-caw!"_

"That's the signal! C'mon!" Raf said, rushing over to Bumblebee's side.

"Remind me again why he decided to use a bird call as the signal," said Jack. Miko shrugged.

Bumblebee rolled Optimus on his back so the kids could climb on his stomach. _"Alright, guys. He's all yours." _The kids grinned at each other, and then kneeled down so they could tickle Optimus Prime, too.

Poor Optimus couldn't stand the feeling of the human children's tiny fingers brushing over his belly, and slipping between his armor plating to reach the wires hidden underneath. This was like torture to him.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA! BUMBLEBEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! PLEASE G-GET THEM AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-OFF OF ME!"

_"I would, Prime. But I'm missing out on the fun!" _While the kids were tickling his stomach, Bumblebee used one had to tickle his neck while the other tickled under one of Prime's arms joints.

"NONONONONO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! BUMBLEBEE, STAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! I'M SERIOUS, STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HI-HIT! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

They all ignored his plea and kept tickle torturing the Autobot leader. While Optimus was afraid that his thrashing around would accidentally hurt the human kids, he didn't need to worry about anymore since Bumblebee kept him disgraced by tickling his underarm joints.

"AAAAH! NO, BUMBLEBEE! STO-HO-HOP THA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAT!"

_"What...this?" _Bee moved his fingers faster, and laughed as Prime jolted.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA! Y-YES, STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HIT! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

With the kids tickling his belly and Bumblebee tickling his arm joints, Optimus felt like he reached his limit. He couldn't take it anymore, and now his sides and stomach were staying to ache from laughing so hard.

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA! B-BUMBLEBEE...PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! STAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! I CA-HA-HA-HA-HAN'T TAKE M-MUCH MO-HO-HO-HO-HORE!"

Bee could see that Optimus was ready to lose it, so he finally decided to stop. Miko took a quick picture before she slid off the leader's stomach.

"Memeories..." she whispered.

_"Are you okay, Optimus? Sorry if we went a little too far," _the scout said, helping his leader up.

"A...A _little?!_" Prime said through gasps. "Primus, Bumblebee, you all went way overboard! I cannot believe that you actually had to nerve to attack me again! Have you learned nothing from what I told you the last time?"

_"No, I remember. But that was...a long, long time ago."_

"Bumblebee, please. It was three days ago."

_"Well, that's a long, long time!"_

"Well you are going to need a long, long time to recover when I get my servos on you! Come here!"

Bee barely dodged Prime's hands as he tried to grab him. He then regretted not coming up with some sort of escape plan in case Optimus wanted to attack him back. But even with a well thought out escape plan, Optimus would still catch him either way.

Luckily, Bumblebee was saved as Mrs. Darby's car came through the base entrance. When she stepped outside her car, she greeted the two Autobots. "Optimus, have you seen Jack and the kids. I received a call from Miko saying to come over quickly."

"Yes!" Miko whisper shouted. She grabbed Jack and Raf by the hands and walked them to the car. "Looks like our getaway ride is right on time, boys."

"I still don't see why you wanted my mom to come over," said Jack.

"Think about it. Prime's gonna want to get us back because he know we were involved, right?" They nodded. "So would you rather stay here and suffer the wrath of Optimus Prime, or would you rather live to see tomorrow by getting in the car?"

"I see where you're going, Miko. Let's go."

"Wait!" said Raf. "What about Bumblebee? I feel bad leaving him behind knowing what Optimus is gonna do to him."

"Relax, Raf." Miko waved a hand as if it was no concern. "He'll be fine. Besides, he actually likes being tickled so I think he'll enjoy it. And it's not like Optimus is gonna do any real harm to him. He'll probably just give him a long boring lecture about never doing that again."

Raf still seemed a little unsure, but nodded nonetheless. Once they were all in the car, they all waved at Optimus and Bumblebee and thanked them once again for letting them stay. Then the car drove off and disappeared out of the base. And then it was quiet in the main hangar.

Bumblebee was feeling a little unsafe now that the kids left him, and he was now alone with Optimus. He cleared his throat. _"Sooo...I'm just going to recharge since it's been a long day and, you probably have another scouting mission for me in the morning, right?" _Optimus Prime didn't answer. _"W-Well good night, sir. I'll see you tomorrow morning." _

He was about to walk away when he heard Optimus say, "This is not over, Bumblebee. I'll get you back for this a thousand-fold."

With a panicked yelp, Bumblebee quickly ran back to his room and shut the door. Breathing heavily, he sat on his berth and said, _"Primus, what have I done? What did I just get myself in to?" _Bumblebee dreaded the thought of waking up tomorrow and facing the Autobots, but there was no other option.

_"It's okay," _he told himself, laying down on his berth. _"I'm sure they'll all forget about the incident earlier, and everything will be back to normal. Like I said before, what are the odds of them wanting to get me back, right? They probably all have stuff to do so there no way they would want to get me back." _He nervously laughed before dimming his optics and slowly falling into recharge.

**THE END**


End file.
